onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-25335918-20170712204646/@comment-28113943-20170719065400
Les spoilers sont sortis : The BMP try to save civilians who were buried in cake. Count Niwatori is indignant that the tea party has been messed up. Pekoms arrives and tells him the Sun Pirates ran away. Katakuri and Brûlée pursue the Straw Hats. He says he needs to kill Luffy before he becomes a threat to BM. Smoothie comes up in a panic yelling to run away. Behind her is BM who is suffering from food sickness and causing chaos. In her hand is Opera who got his soul stolen Smoothie looks for Streussen. However he is on the verge of death from the impact of falling down. The BMP despair but Perospero comes up with a crafty plan. He lies and says there was spare cake but the Straw Hats took it. Before riding Zeus into the sunset, Mama says that if he is lying about the Straw Hats stealing the spare cake, he will have to pay with his lifespan BM gets on Zeus and flies away. To cure the food sickness what is needed is a cake that's more delicious than anything BM has had before. Pudding comes running in and says this cake was a chocolate Chiffon cake. P: "The wedding cake this time was a chocolate Chiffon cake. When it comes to chocolate flavour, I won't lose, not even to the head chef! Also Big Sis Chiffon is a Chiffon cake expert! The two of us can make that cake!" Pudding says the spare ingredients can be found in Choco town. Pudding felt slighted by Sanji calling her eye beautiful and wanted to cooperate with BM for revenge. Luffy and co approach the seducing woods. Nami has half the Vivre card given to her by Lola so she subdues Kig Baum and they keep running. Nami not only subdues King Baum but is the one to lead the Straw Hats back to the Seducing Woods However BM comes down from above. Chapter end. La VF : Title: Bonbons Coincés Les BMP tentent de sauver les civils qui ont été enterrés dans le gâteau. Le Conte Niwatori est indigné que la Tea Party ait été dérangée. Pekoms arrive et lui dit que les Pirates du Soleil se sont enfuis. Katakuri et Brûlée poursuivent les Chapeaux de Paille. Il dit qu'il doit tuer Luffy avant qu'il ne devienne une menace à BM. Smoothie arrive paniquée hurlant pour s'enfuir. Derrière elle est BM qui souffre de la maladie alimentaire et cause le chaos. Dans sa main se tient Opera qui se fait voler son âme Smoothie cherche Streussen. Cependant il est sur aux portes de la mort dû à l'impact de la chute. Les BMP désespèrent mais Perospero invente un plan astucieux. Il ment et dit qu'il y avait un gâteau de rechange mais que les Chapeaux de Paille l'ont pris. BM déclare que s'il lui a menti à propos des chapeaux de paille et du gateau de rechange, il le payera de son espérance de vie. BM monte sur Zeus et vole au loin. Pour guérir la maladie alimentaire il faudrait un gâteau qui soit plus délicieux que quoi que ce soit que BM ait eu auparavant. Pudding arrive en courant et dit que ce gâteau était un gâteau mousseline au chocolat "En termes de saveur de chocolat je ne peux pas être battu même par le chef cuisinier!" Et Chiffon est une expert en mousseline. Toute les deux peuvent faire ce gateau. Pudding dit que les ingrédients de rechange peuvent être trouvés dans la ville Choco. Pudding s'est senti offensé par Sanji quand il a dit que son œil était beau et veut coopérer avec BM pour se venger. Luffy & co s'approchent des Bois de la Séduction. Nami a la moitié de la Vivre Card donnée par Lola et soumet Kig Baum et ils continuent de courir. Cependant BM descend sur eux. Fin du chapitre Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine